1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a movable projection screen hanger with steadfast clips, the steadfast clips being convenient for a user to select suitable fixing positions before being secured to a wall. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a movable hanger which can be adjusted to a preferable position after being assembled with the steadfast clips on a wall.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various activities to pass on knowledge and information are frequently held in modern times. Projectors are widely used as auxiliary teaching tools in most teaching activities. Accordingly, a projection screen is indispensable for showing the projected content from a projector. A projection screen scroll is placed in a hanger, and the hanger must be secured to a wall before the projection screen scroll is pulled down for use.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional projection screen hanger includes a suspending body 10 and two fixing covers 20. While being used, both ends of the suspending body 10 containing a projection screen scroll are successively inserted in two fixing covers 20 and secured by screws to be firmly assembled herewith. Each fixing surface 21 of each fixing cover 20 is screwed to a wall by a screw to secure the assembled hanger to a wall. Then, the scroll of the projection screen is pulled down for use.
However, there are the following drawbacks in the structure of the above-mentioned conventional projection screen hanger:
1. Because two fixing covers are respectively fixed at both ends of the suspending body once they are assembled together, screwing the fixing covers 20 to a wall causes trouble and wastes time if there happens to be hidden posts or hollow sections at the positions of the wall where both fixing covers are intended to be secured.
2. For the fixing covers to be secured to a wall, the screws of the fixing covers securing the suspending body must be removed first and then the fixing covers are taken off the suspending body. The suspending body must be separated from the fixing covers and taken off the wall if the projection screen scroll in the suspending body needs to be replaced.
3. At least two people are needed to firmly support the assembled hanger at a certain height to screw the fixing covers to a wall.
Therefore, the present invention is designed to provide a movable projection screen hanger with steadfast clips that substantially obviates the drawbacks of the related conventional art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a movable projection screen hanger which can be easily taken off or secured through operation of a pulling button of each steadfast clip.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a movable projection screen hanger with steadfast clips where the steadfast clips are convenient for a user to select proper positions on a wall to avoid the hidden posts or hollow sections in the wall before being secured.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a movable projection screen hanger which can be adjusted to a preferable position after being assembled to the steadfast clips mounted on a wall.
To achieve these advantages, the present invention provides a movable projection screen hanger with steadfast clips. On the upper surface and inward side surface of the hanger are each respectively provided with a sliding rail. Each steadfast clip is screwed to a preferred position on a wall before being operated. Each steadfast clip is composed by a main body and a pulling button. A hook block is provided on the bottom end of the main body and a reinforcing block is provided near the central position of the inner side surface of the main body for engagement with the sliding rail on the inward side surface of the hanger and to stop against the side surface of the hanger. On the bottom end of the pulling button there is provided a pair of catching flanges to catch the sliding rail on the upper surface of the hanger, for each steadfast clip on a wall to firmly secure the hanger.